poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The mysterious message/The Adventure begins
Here's how the mysterious message and the adventure begins starts out in Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose next morning, Snowdrop wakes up Snowdrop: yawns hops out of bed as Eaglesight walks up to her Snowdrop: Eaglesight, not now. It's too early. he slaps Snowdrop's face with his tail Snowdrop: Ow! Okay, okay, I'm up! then rubs her eyes and feels something on the floor Snowdrop: Huh? Frostlords steps up Snowdrop: What is this? Frostlord: down and feels it, then growls Snowdrop: Force Vision A bottle? it but she has trouble reading the note inside Oh dear, it's not in Brail. It's too hard to read. Hmm. puts the note back in the bottle Snowdrop: I should probobly ask one of the others if they can help me read this. they are walking, they noticed Skyla Snowdrop: Skyla? Skyla; turn to look at them Oh, hey Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Skyla's looking at something. What are you looking at? Skyla: That. to it now see some bodies hanging froma tree but they're skinned! Snowdrop: her force vision Oh, my! Skyla: Yeah, I was on my way to Berk when Crystal Heart smelled something off, and then we find these. Crystal Heart finds some dogtags and sets them down in front of the 2 fillies Skyla: These are solder dogtags. Snowdrop: I'm getting Yuna and Hiccup. Yuna and Hiccup are shocked and suprised seeing them Yuna: Oh, my gosh. You think a dragon could have done this? Hiccup: No way. A dragon would never do anything like this. None would skin their victims. Yuna: We better cut them down and take them to Stoick. Hiccup: Right. then takes out his knife and cuts them down Snowdrop: But I have something else. Hiccup: What? Snowdrop: I'll show you when we get to Berk. soon make it to Berk and show the bodies to Stoick and the other Vikings Stoick: Great Odin, this is something! In all my years as cheif, I've never seen anything like this happen to anyone. Skyla; And we find those solder dogtags amonst them. them Joy: Who ever did this, must have token alot of guts. Zoe Trent: Yeah, and he has disgusting ways to scar his victims Snowdrop: I have something. Stoick: What is it? Snowdrop: Someone left me a mesage in bottle. the bottle and takes out the message Hiccup: What did it say? Snowdrop: I don't know, it's too difficult for me to read it. Snoutlout grabs the message Snoutlout: Let me handle this, I can read this with my eyes closed. Astrid: Well, go ahead. Read it, big shot. Snoutlout: It says, "Dear. starts talking in a ackward voice looks at him awkardly as he looks nervious Snoutlout: Well, I could've read it if Hookfang hadn't of slammed me in the wall earlier! now see them at Gobber's blacksmith shop Gobber: Oh, yes! Snowdrop: So, what does it say? Gobber: "Dear, Snowdrop, I won't be with you tomorrow because.." he stops Snowdrop: Because what? Beacuse what?! Fishlegs: Who even wrote that letter? Gobber: It's signed, "Pi-mr-se" a closer look Oh, Primrose. Snowdrop: Mother!? Yuna: Maybe that's not why. Snowdrop: Maybe she dosen't care for me anymore. Hiccup: Yes, she does. Astrid: Your mother cares deeply for you, she even visits you in Spirit form. Fishlegs: And she gave you encoragement to use the Force. Snowdrop goes to the window Snowdrop: sighs Skyla: Poor Snowdrop. Nyx: Yeah. Gobber: Ah-ha! I figured out where she went! An "O" another "O". And.... gasps Oh, no! Snowdrop: Where is she, Gobber?! Where is she?! Gobber: doors and windows Somewhere bad, beyond here. Snowdrop: How bad? Gobber: Badder than our imaginations. It's not good. a match and then lights some candles She has gone, to "D-O-O-M!" (gasps) Doom! Tasha: Doom? What kind of place is that? Gobber: Well, from the very sound of it, it's a far away and dangerous place! Snowdrop: Then we must help Mother get back here! Gobber: Ah! it's a quest! You need equipment and stuff. grabbing random objects and loading them into dragon saddle bags It'll be a long and dangerous journey, through the great unknown! Of course, you're gonna needs a map. some paper and a charcoal pencil. Sunil Nevla; D..D..d..Dangerous?! Connie: Oh, it can't be that bad. Sunil Nevla; Uh, Gobber, you don't suppose we might run into Hyenas? Gobber: Oh, Yes! Hyenas! Zoe Trent: What about evil Lions? Gobber: And that! Nellie: And foxes? Gobber: Foxes! Indeed, a whole lot of them! Pepper Clark: Tigers too? Gobber: Yeah, but most importantly watch out for. The Cloggersaurus. Tyrone: Cl..cl.cl.. Cloggersaurus? Gobber: Now. come, come come. [walks over to the others What's an adventure with out a monster or 2? It's nothing more than some friends wandering around. Oh, how I envy yourselves, not everyone has the chance to face the unspeakable terrors of the great unknown Hoo, hoo Today's the day In only a matter of moments You'll all be on your way What lurks around the corner Not a soul can say But I can guess More or less Hidden dangers Great duress Ah, the moments of glory Is close at hand Hoo, hoo It's gonna be grand Adventure is a Wonderful thing Pack only the essential I'll tell you what we'll bring Our strength Our nerve Our hearts Our wits And for Cloggersaurus Attacks First Aid Kits Adventure is a hoot And a half You'll face unearthly dangers And look at them and laugh The claws The teeth The chase The thrill We never Want to come home Maybe we Never will That's the beauty of adventure It's strictly sink or float It runs you 'til you're ragged Then it grabs you by the throat You struggle to survive it Though the chances are remote Hoo, hoo, lucky you Wish I was coming too Adventure is a wonderful thing I almost forgot the very best part: you not only get to save your friend from the most dangerous place namely "Doom", but from the most dangerous part of the most dangerous place, the Eye of the Doom Itself! Oh, bother... And you General Snowdrop Off you go Marching high and low Your mother Waits at the end Right Here Take a look The map is perfectly clear With your excellent sense of direction You've nothing to fear Through the quicksand Of the chasms Tempting fate And fighting spasms Dodging Avalanching boulders Remember, Christopher Robin's fate Rests completely on your shoulders, Snowdrop... (Excuse me, Gobber...?) It's up to you! That's the beauty of adventure The trembling and the dread Oh I can't think of another thing I'd rather do instead Perhaps you could join us? No, no, you go ahead Hoo, hoo, lucky you Tally ho, and toodle-ooh Ready now, noble chin Chest out, tummy in Make a fracas, have a fling Drop a postcard, give a ring Get the lead out, time to swing Whoop dee doo, and badda bing Adventure is a wonderful thing I salute you, and those of you doomed to never return, I salute you twice! Dragon Riders race off into the Great unkown Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk